


Buried Alive?

by Kivuline



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Buried Alive, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Jemma Simmons-centric, One Shot, POV Jemma Simmons, Short One Shot, Skeletons, Why Did I Write This?, it's dark, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivuline/pseuds/Kivuline
Summary: It’s dark. No, her eyes are closed. She blinked. Definitely dark then. There was so much pressure on her from all sides. She was trapped. Trapped in a space barely large enough for her body. Trying to breathe was painful. There wasn’t much air.





	Buried Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I've just been thinking about this randomly for a couple days and wanted to get it off my mind...

It’s dark. No, her eyes are closed. She blinked. Definitely dark then. There was so much pressure on her from all sides. She was trapped. Trapped in a space barely large enough for her body. Trying to breathe was painful. There wasn’t much air.

Jemma wiggled her fingers, meeting only dirt. She tried to move and met resistance. More dirt. Oh, bloody hell. Why was she surrounded by dirt? Why was she laying on something so uncomfortable? She was supposed to have taken over her Framework counterpart...

No. No, no, no. It couldn’t be. She’d been buried alive. Wait, that didn’t make sense. She and Daisy had been with Yoyo. They were supposed to be coming here to safe the others. Yoyo wouldn’t have buried them alive. Oh. OH. Her Framework counterpart was dead. She was dead.

She tried to take another breath, choking a little. The world was so dark. For a moment she was reminded of  Maveth , the desert planet she spent months on. She’d gotten caught in a sandstorm there before. That was nothing like this. 

Something moved on her arm and she twitched, trying to shake it off. The last thing she needed was insects trying to eat her. Which sounded paranoid except that’s how nature worked. It was quite fascinating really how all the different parts of nature worked together to decompose-

No. Focus, Jemma. Get up. Get out of here. You do your friends no good laying here under the dirt. You do Fitz no good here. Fitz...

He’d saved her before, from  Maveth . The closest  feeling  she had to this was laying in the shattered pieces of the Monolith. That hadn’t been significantly fun either.

She was so incredibly disoriented. Was she even facing up? Oh, God what if she wasn’t facing up? Then she wouldn’t be able to dig her way out in time. She might not as it is.

Jemma started to panic before realizing that she could barely breathe, and breathing faster only made it worse. She tried to cough but moving her head only put dust in her eyes. Great. Just great. She moved her arm up, scratching at the dirt and successfully making a small dent, which just fell and landed on top of her.

That boded well at least. She must be facing up. She moved her other arm, scrabbling at the earth above her. Jemma moved her feat, trying to get a better position and something cracked under her foot. What was that? She pressed her hand down for a moment and-

That was a rib. That was most definitely a rib. She was laying on top of a skeleton. How long had she been dead? How did she die? Why was she dead? Why was there a skeleton? What was happening? Why couldn’t something normal happen in her life for once? Just once. That’s all she asked.

She hoped Daisy hadn’t woken up like this. She wouldn’t wish this on anyone. She felt something crawling on her next and she screamed on instinct, swatting it away and choking on dirt. She spit it out as best she could and went back to scrabbling at the dirt above her head. She closed her eyes again trying to keep from getting too much dirt in them and kept digging, slowly moving herself up.

Another breath. More earth. She was getting lightheaded. There wasn’t much air. Another bone cracked under her and she grimaced. Poor unknown soul. She wondered briefly who they might have been and what they did to end up here. Had she known them? It mattered little now.

It felt as though hours passed though it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes for the whole ordeal. There simply wasn’t enough air for it to take longer than that, even with Jemma’s sidetracked thoughts, likely caused by the lack of oxygen she decided. The digging continued.

Dirt, dirt, rock, dirt. Her nails were caked in dirt now. She hit a small rock every now and then. Her skeleton friend was becoming more and more unnerving.

Air. She needed air. She must be close by now. She had to be. She had to be. If she kept telling herself that eventually it would be true and she’d be free from this hellhole and able to breathe. Just a little farther. Keep digging, Simmons.

It occurred to her that she might not even be that deep in the ground at all. She just might not be in the best position to dig. She certainly didn’t seem to have made much progress.

Another swipe against the earth brought, as always, more dirt onto her face. She was growing weaker. Another felt easier though. She must be getting delusional. Her eyes were still closed. The next swipe, something gave.

There was light hitting the back of her eyelids. Real light! Jemma scrabbled for the hole she’d made where she could now feel the slightest breeze. Her arms broke the surface and her head followed close behind, gasping for air as she coughed, spitting out dirt that gotten itself lodged in her mouth.

She blinked, squinting in the sunlight and pulled herself the rest of the way out of the ground, her sweater stained and filthy and her hair matted. She glanced back at her skeleton friend. There was no way to know who they were. It mattered little now. She was out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and any constructive criticism would be appreciated! I love getting feedback, it seriously makes my day.


End file.
